


Take Me As You Are

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally convinced Derek to try something he'd been reluctant to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me As You Are

Stiles was lying to his father more than ever, something he found rather bothersome. Not only did it seem to be widening the divide between them, Stiles was certain his lies were nowhere near as effective as he hoped. Scott developed the impression that Stiles found lying to the sheriff to be almost like a game, and watched on in amusement whenever he was in the vicinity. Since most of his lies were to protect Scott and Derek, Stiles never actively tried to change Scott's perception. He was content to hide the full impact of his friend's secret on his own life - Scott already faced more than enough issues on his own.

This time, though, Stiles had lied for himself. He rationalized that it was partly to protect Derek - and Scott - too, but that was not the truth. It was his own behaviors and secrets he was hiding this time. And it turned out it wasn't so hard; he told a very similar lie once before. Though Sheriff Stilinski believed it even less this time than the first, he was without any real clue of the truth.

Stiles closed the door to the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. He was a bit more worse for wear than he expected. The mark under his right eye would surely end up as a bruise, but the scratch under his chin was not likely to leave a scar. He touched his finger to his face and smiled as he remembered how each mark was left. It had all happened so fast and it was only later that he could actually savor the moment.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. There were more bruise-likely marks on both of his upper arms and a long scratch across his right pectoral muscle. He ran his finger across the scratch; it had broken the surface, but only enough to turn bright red without actually drawing blood. His eyes stopped just above his right hip. The red marks there were clearly in the shape of a hand. He rested his own fingers over them, wincing at the contact.

In a moment, Stiles flashed back to a few hours earlier. He had been trying to convince Derek for weeks, but he simply refused to budge. Stiles tried to assure him nothing would go wrong and that there would be no blame if it did. Derek even admitted that his love for Stiles was more intense than any love he had felt before (something that made Stiles incredibly happy), but he was not willing to put him in any kind of danger. While Stiles could make his own choices, Derek had reasoned, he still felt responsible if he willingly led Stiles down a path that meant he was likely to be harmed.

Stiles resolved to get what he wanted, certain it would be good for them both. After Derek refused one last time, Stiles found himself ready to turn the refusal right back on him.

"Nope," Stiles said pushing his hand firmly into Derek's chest as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What? Why not?" Derek was confused. The whole reason Stiles came by on Saturday afternoons had always been to watch a movie and then have sex on Derek's sofa. "It's Saturday."

"Routine is boring," Stiles responded with a smile. "And really? 'It's Saturday.' What kind of reason is that?"

Derek frowned. "It's Saturday and I'm horny?" He eyed Stiles for a moment and sighed when he appeared unmoved. "It's Saturday, I'm horny, and I want your sexy body." Derek grinned, starting to feel a bit silly. His grin quickly faded as Stiles shook his head.

"Need to try harder," Stiles mumbled, purposely casting his gaze away from Derek. He found it hard to deny Derek what he wanted as he so desperately wanted the same.

"It's Saturday, I'm horny, I want to fuck you, _and_ I love you?"

Stiles smiled brightly and then forced himself to frown. "Almost. There's always my suggestion."

Derek shifted and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not doing that, Stiles. It's not an option."

"Right now, to me, it looks like the only one." Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you really going to hold this over me? It's not fair. Imagine my position in this." Derek was visibly upset and Stiles wondered if maybe he was making a mistake. He knew he had already crossed the line, though, and there was no going back.

"I think you are trying to take all the responsibility. I can make my own decisions and this is what I want. Just once." Stiles put his hand on Derek's leg. "After all, it would help you to be able to relax a bit knowing I can handle it, no? I can see how much you worry sometimes during--"

Derek put his fingers to Stiles's lips. "You're going to make me do this, aren't you? You're never going to stop asking or finding ways to back me into a corner until it's done?"

Stiles wondered for a moment if this was his window to change course, but he chose to let it pass. "I'm always going to want it to happen until it's done, if that's what you're asking."

Derek stood and took in a deep breath. He wandered to the doorway to the kitchen before turning back to face Stiles. "Terms: one time and one time only, you be perfectly honest with me about any injuries you sustain, and you use this if you need to." He handed a small syringe to Stiles.

"Is this--"

"Wolfsbane." Stiles opened his mouth to object but Derek raised a hand to silence him. "I know, I know. But if you feel like things are going too far, it's the only way. You do it to save yourself and we'll worry about the rest of it later."

The gravity of what he had asked was finally setting in for Stiles. He was beginning to rethink his request, but he knew it was probably too late for that. If he changed his mind now after pushing Derek to this point, nothing would ever be the same. It was likely everything would be different either way, but he felt more comfortable with how things would be after this was over than if it never happened at all.

"I'm going to go in the other room for a moment. You do whatever you think you need to do to get ready - call out to let me know." Derek gave him a weak smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

Stiles watched him go before staring at the needle in his hand. He set it on the arm of the sofa and stood. "I'm confident that you won't lose control," Stiles yelled toward the kitchen. He unbuttoned the long-sleeve shirt he purposely wore to cover any bruises he might sustain. Quietly, he removed the rest of his clothing and settled himself back on the sofa. "Whenever you're ready."

After a moment, Stiles heard movement as Derek returned from the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see that Derek had also stripped, but he wasn't quite ready to look too closely. He didn't get a chance to get there, however as Derek's hands suddenly pinned him down on his back and he looked up into wolf eyes. Derek had not completely transformed, but enough that Stiles could see the clear difference - he felt the difference in the firmness of Derek's grip, as well.

In the several minutes that followed, Stiles gave himself over to Derek's animalistic side. Without warning, Derek was inside him and grabbing and gripping his body in various places. Derek growled occasionally between grunts, at times almost tossing Stiles into new positions with an increasing roughness. On more than one occasion, Derek's hand clumsily struck Stiles's face and Stiles sustained a few scratches that caused him to almost screech in pain. After each of these incidents, Stiles could feel Derek pull back a bit, but after a few moments the previous intensity was restored.

Derek let out a loud howl as he climaxed and collapsed onto his lover's chest. Stiles smiled and ran his fingers through Derek's hair as he watched his face slowly return to normal. His entire body ached and he worried that a rib or two might be broken, but he had never felt closer to Derek than in that moment.

"You okay?" Derek's question brought him back to reality, reminding him of the pain in his chest and side.

"I... I think so," Stiles replied quietly. Derek quickly jumped up and inspected his body. His frown deepened as he saw each new mark and scratch.

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered before he kissed the scratch on Stiles's chest.

"Don't be." Stiles put his hand on Derek's cheek and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. "I asked you to do this. And I'm okay."

Derek's frown lessened, but Stiles could see a tear in his eye. "I-- I always told myself that no matter would happened I would never _ever_ hurt you."

"You didn't." Stiles ruffled his hand through Derek's hair. "I wanted to experience you as your other self. Just once. So I can better understand you, Derek. And look, your love for me was strong enough that we made it through." He wiped the tear from Derek's cheek. "Anytime I showed any sign of pain, you eased off-- you wanted to make sure I was okay before you started up again."

Derek stared into his eyes. "Stiles," he whispered, "please, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll never ask me to do that again." Derek's face was serious. "I can't argue with you that maybe it's something that will bring us even closer, but I want to experience you when I'm completely in control-- when I can truly connect and experience you in every way."

For the first time, Stiles realized that it might have been more than his concern about causing pain to his lover that fueled Derek's initial reservations. "I'm sorry I made you do that," he answered, shifting his gaze away from Derek. "I didn't realize--"

"Shh." Derek put his finger to Stiles's lips again. "Don't apologize. Just-- never again." Derek smiled as Stiles looked back into his eyes. "We should probably tend to you and then figure out how you're going to explain this. Your face is definitely going to bruise..."


End file.
